


Trap

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Gen, Hurt Alec Lightwood, early season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: Following a lead that could bring them to Jace Clary and Alec walk into a trap.





	Trap

Clary spinned around and stroke two Vampires down with the motion - which didn’t got her any advantage, two more vampires already moving her way. She prepared herself for their attack when one of them fell to the ground right in front of her, and she struck down the other one. She looked at Alec who had beheaded the vampire and nodded to him in acknowledgment, then returned to the fight. Clary had the feeling that the horde of vampires didn’t want to cease in numbers, and she got more and more tired with every stroke of her blade. She didn’t see the vampire attacking to her left until it was too late. Instead of feeling long fangs which dig into her skin she was pushed aside and landed hard on the ground. The air was knocked out of her lungs and she needed a moment to gather herself. As soon as she could think straight again she jumped up and looked around. The enemies were all dealt with as it seemed. Alec was standing only two steps away from him. “Thanks,” she said when she realized that Alec must have pushed her out of harm’s way.   
  
“Don’t mention it,” he said and put his dagger back into the holster on his leg. His gaze wandered over all the dead bodies around them. “I told you it was a trap.”   
Clary crossed her arms. “Yeah, well, you were still eager to come with me.” In the search for Jace Alec was her best ally. They still just tolerated each other but they found something they had in common: Their love for Jace. Both would do anything to get him back from Valentine and that meant following every little lead they had, even if they landed in a trap in the process.   
“Someone has to look out for you.”   
  
Clary turned to him angrily. “I can look after myself all on my own, thanks for your concern,” she said when she noticed that Alec held his side and tensed up at the slightest movement. “Hey, are you okay, Alec?”   
“Yeah, I’m fine,” he grumbled and pushed Clary’s hand away which she had reached out to him immediately.   
“Don’t play the damn hero. You’re bleeding.” Clary could clearly see the red liquid now that she was closer to the other shadowhunter. “How bad is it?”   
“Nothing I can’t deal with.”   
  
Clary realized that this injury had probably happened as Alec pushed her out of the way. He hadn’t the time to react and kill his opponent on the spot, so he got hit. Suddenly Clary felt immensely guilty. She had dragged Alec here in the first place and now he was hurt because of her. He had always told her that she wasn’t a full shadowhunter yet, that she only started training a few months ago and that she didn’t know anything at all. And he was probably right about all of this. Clary didn’t even deny that, but not being a full shadowhunter didn’t stop her to fight anyway. Her first motivation was to get her mother back. Now she needed to save Jace. And shadowhunter or no shadowhunter didn’t matter. She just wanted to help. But she clearly didn’t want to get anyone else hurt in the process, not even Alec who she had a very rocky start with.   
  
“Okay, tough guy, how about I bring you back to the institute and we can patch you up?” Without asking she hauled his arm around her shoulder to steady him.   
“And what do you tell Aldertree?”   
Alec had a point. Their mission hadn’t really been approved from the clave, and Aldertree watched them as closely as he could. When they returned, both bruised and battered, and Alec actually hurt he would ask a lot of questions to which they had no answers to. “Okay, how about I bring you to Magnus?”  
  
The slightest smile crossed Alec’s lips for a second. She took that as a yes to her proposal. When she took a step though, Alec hissed in pain. She guessed that he had played down his injury but she hadn’t thought that it was this bad. “Sorry, Alec.”   
Alec shook his head stoically. “All good.”   
Clary sighed tiredly and fished her phone out of her pocket. She searched for Magnus’ number and dialed.   
  
“Cupcake!” he greeted her with a cheery tone. “How can I help you tonight?”   
“Alec is hurt and we need a place to stay. And someone to pick us up.” Clary doubted that they could make their way over to Magnus’ all on their own, not when Alec was hurt this badly.  
The change in Magnus’ tone was palpable. “Alec is hurt? Where are you?”   
Clary gave through their address and the moment she had put away her phone she already heard Magnus’ voice shouting for them from the outside. “We’re here,” she yelled back and waited for Magnus to find them.   
He immediately ran towards Alec, scanning him over, and gently put a hand on his chest. “How are you feeling? How bad is it?”  
“I’ve had worse,” Alec answered.  
  
At least it was an improvement to “I’m fine”, Clary thought. Magnus seemed to have similar thoughts, also shaking his head slightly and opened a portal just after that. “Let’s get you patched up.”   
They put Alec on Magnus’ couch and Magnus immediately used his magic to help Alec heal. Clary stood a few steps away and watched them. She knew that Alec would be fine, still she felt awful that he got hurt in the first place. So she stuck around until Magnus was finished and vanished into the other room. Before he went though he squeezed Clary’s shoulder in the passing, giving her a gentle smile. “He’s not mad,” he whispered.  
“I know,” Clary said and watched Magnus leave. She knew that Alec wasn’t mad, and that was the worst part about it. He should be angry at her for leading them into this trap, for not paying attention so that Alec got hurt.   
  
“I’m sorry,” she said when she stepped closer.   
“I’m fine, Clary,” Alec said for the thousandth time and brought himself into an upright position. He motioned her to sit down next to her and Clary did as she was asked.   
“You were hurt because of me.”   
Alec shook his head. “I wasn’t. You didn’t ram your sword into my body, did you?”   
“No, but I didn’t pay attention and you came to-” Clary stopped when Alec grabbed her hand suddenly. It completely took her by surprise.  
  
“Listen to me, Clary. I know I always told you that you are no real shadowhunter and that you should stay back but you are a good fighter, a natural one. You learned much faster than any other shadowhunter I know. We were surrounded and not seeing this one vampire could have happened to any of us. It’s not your fault that I got hurt, especially when I  _chose_  to step in and help you.”   
Clary felt a smile on her lips. “Then I think I should say thank you instead.”   
“Don’t mention it,” Alec responded with a smile.


End file.
